Dragon ball B
by glitchyz
Summary: In this fan fiction, planted vegetal has been destroyed over 20 years early by cold, and bardock is sent to earth instead of goku. What will happen in these events? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter zero: The origin_

 _Age 710:_

" _Lord Cold, are you sure about this? I mean, this species is extremely reliable, and to kill them all off would be a hasty decision."_

" _Zarbon, are you disagreeing with me?"_

" _N-no, your highness, I just thought..."_

" _No one cares what you thought, you worthless freak. Now, prepare my ship!"_

" _Yes your highness."_

 _Zarbon ran off into the dark, to prepare King Cold's ship._

" _King Cold!"_

 _Vegera (King Vegeta's {or Prince Vegeta's at the time) father) had found out what King Cold was going to do, and intended to stop it. He ran into the room, and confronted him._

" _King Cold, you will never get away with this. I will alert everyone, and we will all defeat you together. You bred us to be a warrior race, and this is where that goes wrong… for_ **you.** _Die, Cold!"_

 _King Cold smirks, and turns away from Vegera._

" _Kill him, Dodoria."_

" _Thank you, your highness. Oh, this'll be fun!"_

" _Ha! You think you can defeat me? Well, tough luck."_

 _Vegera shot Dodoria with a blast cannon, sending him flying into a wall, unconscious._

" _Oh, I see… maybe I should deal with him myself?"_

" _I'd like to see you try."_

" _Well then… aaaaargh!"_

 _King Cold shot Vegera right in the stomach. Barely alive, he struggled to get up, but King Cold just kicked him out into deep space._

" _It's time. The genocide of the Saiyans has begun."_

 _The age was 710, and a baby had just been born. Crying, he looked up at his mother and father, unknowing._

" _My son, it is time for you to travel to another planet, and to make us proud," his father said. "King Cold is going to annihilate the planet along with us, but we're not going to let him annihilate you. We hope you will make us proud. Goodbye, Bardock."_

 _And so, baby Bardock was sent off to earth, while the destruction of his race had started._


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oh?"_

 _A young man, Gohan, bends over to see what he had tripped over._

" _I say, what is this? A spaceship? I wonder what's inside…"_

 _Gohan (carefully) opened the capsule, and found a small infant… with a tail!_

" _My, you're quite fascinating. What's this… a nametag? I say, how do you pronounce this? Ber-Bu-Bardock? That's it: Bardock. Well, Bardock, I suppose.. since you're all alone, and have no food, water, or family… how about I take you in? Well, it's settled. My child, Son Bardock!"_

 _As time passed, Bardock grew, and grew, and grew. Gohan was amazed at the strength he had (and the amount he needed to eat)._

 _One day, Bardock (around one at the time) was starting to walk, when suddenly…_

" _Son Bardock. Come back here! Don't go so close to that ledg...Aaagh! Bardock - NO!"_

 _Bardock was falling, and fast. With a rock below him, he would surely get a concussion if he were to fall headfirst. Miraculously, Bardock landed perfectly on his tail, unharmed._

" _Ah, Bardock! I was so worried you'd get hit on those rocks. Well, thank goodness you're alright."_

 _So, Bardock was saved from the rock below, and from the concussion that would have made him forget his Saiyan instincts. Over time, Bardock grew even more, and by the age of ten, he was already a skilled martial artist. With his father gone, Bardock set out to find the dragon balls, so that he could wish for the strength he needed to win the world tournament that he had wanted to go to since he was a small child._

 _As he was on his travels, he ran into a small girl, about one year younger than himself._

" _Hello? Anyone? I seem to be lost. Could someone help me?"_

 _She looked a little bit different from everyone else he'd met. She was wearing a small yellow shirt and green pants._

 _As she was asking for help, the girl turned around and ran up to Bardock._

" _Hi! I'm sorry, but I seem to have lost my way. I don't know if you could… is that a tail?"_

" _Yes… why do you care?"_

" _Because I have one too!"_

" _What?"_

 _The small girl turned around, and, as she had said, she had a long, furry tail, just like Bardock._

" _Well, anyway, what's your name?"_

" _Bardock."_

" _Hi Bardock, I'm Gine. Nice to meet you."_

" _Hmph."_

" _Well, Bardock, what are you doing out here?"_

" _Hunting for the dragon balls. Want to help?"_

" _Sure!"_

 _So, Bardock and his newfound friend, Gine, went off to search for the dragon balls. Over a year or so, they fought many monsters, found the dragon balls, and even won the world tournament! However, it wasn't long before they would encounter the fighter who had the power to transform… and was planning to take over the planet! What will happen next? Find out next, in Dragon ball b!_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Gine… senzu… now…"_

" _Of course, Bardock!"_

 _Gine ran up to Bardock, who was badly beaten from the fight with vegeta (King vegeta, who had not been made king as the explosion would have happened when he was a small child), and lost for the first time in his life. Bardock could not tell which hurt more, his damage from the fight or his pride from losing._

" _Thanks. I felt so helpless! I'm going to get him back though, you'll see… you'll see."_

" _Well, I'm glad you're alright. I thought you'd die out there."_

 _Gine turned around, and saw some big type of ship behind her._

" _What's that? Do you know, Bardock?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Well, let's go check it out."_

 _So, Bardock and Gine ran up to the ship to see what was inside._

" _Ah, we've finally arrived. I was beginning to get bored, you know. So this is the planet you recommended, Zarbon."_

" _Yes, sire. It is a planet called Earth, and it has many nutrients, as well as a large storage of energy."_

" _Well, it's quite small, and there don't seem to be many inhabitants… who are you?"_

" _Hi, I'm Gine, and this is my friend Bardock."_

" _Berduck?"_

" _It's Bardock, idiot."_

" _Don't be rude, boy. Well, I suppose the sooner I kill you off, the better. After all, I can't have someone interfering… even though they'd stand no chance against me."_

" _What did you say? You think you can defeat me? I, Bardock, have been beaten by none but Vegeta, and you couldn't ever reach his strength."_

" _Ah yes, Vegeta. Rather scrawny for what he is… what's his power level, Zarbon?"_

" _A mere 8765, sire."_

" _Yes, exactly. He would stand no chance against me."_

" _Ha! As if. If you think you're so tough, why don't you try and fight me, you ugly spike-headed monstrosity?"_

" _Shut up, you filthy Saiyan!"_

" _What's a Saiyan? Is that a sort of food or something?"_

" _Don't tell me you don't know! Well, what's the best way to explain this…_ _ **You're not human**_ _. You know those tails you have? Ever wondered why they're there? It's because Saiyan's use them to give of immense power at the…"_

" _At the what?"_

" _None of your business."_

" _Well, I say it is my business!"_

" _Don't get cocky, Saiyan. I could kill you in one punch."_

" _Oh yeah? Try me!"_

" _As you wish…"_

 _Suddenly, Cold started to change. His body was growing upwards, and his strength was rising. Finally, the growth stopped._

" _This, Bardock, is my second form!"_

" _What did that do for you? make you more of a freak?"_

" _No… but it did do this!"_

 _Cold punched Bardock right in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The power in his punch was inconceivable. Still, Bardock was able to get up._

" _Owww… You hit me while my guard was down... Now you'll pay! Kaio-ken x 2!"_

 _Bardock's power rose at insane speeds, until, at last, it was at double his usual strength._

" _So, you ready to fight, freak?"_

" _If you so desire, dirty saiyan…"_

 _And so, the fight between alien and saiyan began!_

 _Next time, Cold decides that he has to take this fight seriously… and takes on a third form! What will happen now? Find out next chapter of Dragon ball b!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dragon ball b: Cold at 3rd level!_

" _So, you ready to fight, freak?"_

" _If you so desire, dirty saiyan…"_

 _Once again, Cold started to change. His lower body, however, didn't change much, but his head grew enormous spikes, and his face became stretched out to a quite large width. Suddenly, the growth stopped, just like before._

" _Behold my 3rd form! I rather dislike using it, as it is quite monstrous, but now I have the power to defeat you!"_

" _Oh, come on! You said that at 1st form, and you were quite weak, and even at 2nd form, I was able to get up. Is this all you've got?"_

" _You little freak! Fine, if you so insist… it's time for my final form!"_

 _Now, this transformation was a little bit different. Cold started to shrink instead of grow. He lost his horns as well as his armor like structure. Once again, the growth stopped, for the final time._

" _This, saiyan, is my final form. Are you scared?"_

" _Why would I be scared if you turned into… that?"_

" _Well, you'll be scared now… tell me, is this the one you love?"_

 _King Cold pointed his finger to Gine._

" _If you don't tell me, I'll kill her."_

" _I… I…"_

" _SAY IT NOW!"_

" _Fine. You win. That is the one I love."_

 _King Cold smiled a malicious smile, and shot Gine straight through the heart with his death beam._

" _Wh… What did you do?!"_

" _Can't you tell? I killed her. After all, why would I keep a promise like that?"_

" _You… you scum! You lied… and you killed the one I love… now... You will pay, cold. YOU WILL PAY! Aaaaaaaargh!"_

 _Bardock started screaming as loud as possible. The grief in his heart… he couldn't take this much emotion… he couldn't take it anymore. His hair started to flow upwards, and suddenly, it turned bright yellow. His power was… unbelievable!_

" _Wh… what did you do?"_

" _I… I am the legendary super saiyan. I am the one who has been awakened by rage. I am the one who is going to_ _ **wipe you off the face of the planet.**_ "

" _You… you… can't be the legendary super saiyan... Impossible. Even if you were, it wouldn't matter… I'd still kill you in seconds. Die, saiyan!"_

 _Cold aimed for a punch in the stomach, but Bardock just caught his fist and threw him to the ground. He got up, and tried to shoot a death beam straight at Bardock, but Bardock easily avoided it, and then punched Cold in the gut, leaving him breathless._

" _Come on… show me your real power."_

" _Fine, you filthy monkey. I shall destroy you, and your planet along with you!"_

 _Cold put both of his hands in the air, and let a huge ball of explosive fire grow above him. In 30 seconds, it was the size of the moon!_

" _This will be your end, monkey. Goodbye!"_

 _Cold threw the ball directly at the earth. Bardock, however, just smiled._

" _Kaaaaaa…. meeeeeee… haaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Bardock sent a huge kamehameha wave flying at the death ball. It pierced through the ball, throwing it away, and shot right through king cold's stomach. Barely alive, Cold tried to fly away, but Bardock just shot him, rendering him dead. He flew down to Gine as fast as he could, and fed her a senzu bean._

" _Bardock?"_

" _Gine! I was so worried you had died. Do you remember anything?"_

" _Not much… only arriving at a large spaceship. Did something happen?_

" _Nothing much. I'm just glad you're alright."_

 _And so, Bardock and Gine left, with peace and prosperity across the land. But, when a new saiyan arrives, will Bardock be able to fight him of? Find out next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Rrrgh… rrrgh… aarrrrgh! Finally, I'm free from that stupid ice that kept me sealed so long... Those Saiyans will pay for locking up they're own kind!"_

 _Far away in a small city, Gine and Bardock were walking through the street with their first son, Kineret. Gine continuously insisted in shopping for clothes for Kineret, and no matter how many times Bardock said no, she kept asking until Bardock finally gave in._

" _How's this one?"_

" _Too weak."_

" _What about this?"_

" _Too much like a sailor."_

" _This?"_

" _Gine, that's a dress."_

" _Or maybe… what is that?"_

" _The sounds of Kineret's pride drowning in embarrassment?"_

" _No, you jerk, I'm talking about that… that overwhelming ki!"_

" _You're right… that power's insane… where is it coming from?"_

" _I think it's the west side of town."_

" _Well, let's go. Lucky you, Kineret, you don't have to wear those hideous pieces of trash."_

" _Hey!"_

 _Kineret just smiled._

 _So, Bardock, Gine and Kineret flew towards the eourmous ki. As they were flying, they noticed that the ki was extreme… it was at 795,000! Still, Bardock thought he could easily take this on, so they continued ahead._

" _So that's where it's coming from… who's that?"_

 _Standing before Bardock and the others was a large, muscular man. He had purple hair that came down to his shoulders, and was wearing saiyan armor, but in the colors of purple and blue. He had a long, black tail, and glowing yellow eyes._

" _Ah… so some Saiyans have finally arrived. Time to take revenge. I, Lycon, will kill you and all the ones you love!"_

" _So that's your name. Well, Lycon, let's see if you can handle this… rraggh!_

 _Instantly, Bardock transformed into a super saiyan and punched Lycon right in the cheek. However, Lycon just smiled, and wiped the small amount of blood off of his face._

" _So, you can do it to. I thought I was the only one capable of it."_

" _What?!"_

 _Suddenly, Lycon's hair started to change yellow. After a while, he too had become a super saiyan._

" _H… h…. How? How could you turn into a super saiyan if you haven't experienced anything? You can't… you cant just turn into one like that. You'd have to have experienced something… something horrible!"_

" _Are you kidding? I was frozen by the king of my Saiyan race, King Vegera. I had to watch as Cold killed the ones I love, as he slaughtered my wife! I thought my pain would finally end with the explosion of Vegeta, but I was instead sent flying down to earth, to find myself free, but alone. The pain was so horrible, but it gave me the power to transform into the legendary super saiyan!"_

" _Heh… I guess I can get serious then."_

" _What?!"_

" _Well, as you know, this is what you'd call a super saiyan. This…"_

 _Bardock's hair suddenly shot straight up._

" _... Is a super saiyan 2. However, the latest transformation that I have found is this…"_

 _Bardock suddenly went into a screaming rage. His hair started shooting outwards and growing at insane speeds._

" _Is a super saiyan 3. This, Lycon, will show you that you should never mess with my race,_ _ **or you'll have to go through me!**_

 _The fight had started. Lycon was throwing punches wildly at anywhere he could, leaving him completely open. Suddenly, bardock teleported behind Lycon, grabbed him by the back, and flung him into the ground. But, crazily, Lycon got up unharmed._

" _You bore me, saiyan. I expected this 'super saiyan 3' to be the ultimate form, but you can barely touch me! Since I'm so kind, I'll give you a week to get stronger, but after that I will end you."_

 _So, Bardock, amazed by Lycon's power, flew away as fast as he could with Gine and Kineret._

" _That's it. We have no other choice. Kineret, come with me."_

" _Dad? What's wrong? Where are we going?"_

" _We're going to a place where we can train for as long as we need."_

" _Bardock, tell me exactly where you're going."_

" _The room of spirit and time."_

" _Well, if you're going in there… I'm coming with you!"_

" _Are you sure, Gine?"_

" _Absolutely!"_

 _So, Bardock, Gine and Kineret all went into the room of spirit and time to train. But, will that be long enough to find a way to defeat Lycon? Find out next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

" _A week? You want to be able to train in the room of spirit and time for a_ _ **week?**_ _That would be equivalent to seven years!"_

" _We know, Kami, but we need that amount of time!"_

" _Well, I do know a way to make that possible… but it's dangerous. I'll have to keep the doors open for a week, and then as soon as I close it you have to leave. If you go out to early and you'll accelerate to insane speeds and kill yourself, and if you don't come out in time you'll be stuck in that room permanently. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, if you insist…"_

 _Bardock, Gine and Kineret had all been given a week to train before fighting Lycon. As an advantage, they decided to travel to the room of spirit and time, where one earth day is equivalent to a year! Meanwhile, Lycon was doing some training of his own…_

" _Those Saiyans don't stand a chance! I haven't even revealed to them my true form… after all, that would have ended it too quickly. Still, no matter how much they train, they can't beat me. I mean, what could you do in a week?"_

 _In the room of spirit and time…_

" _Wow… this power… it's incredible!"_

" _Yes, Kineret. This is the transformation we call super saiyan 4. However, I have an idea at how to go even further."_

" _Really? How?"_

" _Well, as you know, we turn into super saiyan 4's by going into the golden oozaru form through a fake moon, and then gaining control over our minds, correct?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So, my idea is this… aaargh!"_

 _Bardock had taken a small knife out of his pocket and cut through half of his tail._

" _Dad, what did you do?! Why did you cut through part of your tail?"_

" _Because, I thought that since our tails regrow when they're cut off, if I were to cut off half, it would regrow an extra tail, and I'd have two."_

" _But dad, the process of regrowing your tail takes ages!"_

" _Actually, Kineret, it turns out that that's not completely right."_

" _What?"_

" _Well, after Lycon had flown away to train for a week, I quickly looked around that Ice he was trapped in and found a strange liquid. After messing with it for a while, I found that it's actually healing water. Watch…"_

 _Bardock spread the slush over part of his tail, and, as he had said, a new tail came out from behind!_

" _See? Two tails. The second part to going beyond would be becoming a great ape, as since there are two tails, I would grow into two Golden Oozaru that were connected by the tail. After this, I will use fusion to combine one part of myself with another to create a God Oozaru."_

" _But wouldn't that fusion wear out?"_

" _NO, because I would be fusing with two parts of myself to make my whole self. Anyways, after transforming I will do the same that we do to become super saiyan four, which is to gain control over myself. Then, and only then, will I have went beyond super saiyan four. Now, Kineret, you know what to do."_

" _Ok, dad!"_

 _Kineret shot a large ball of energy into the sky._

" _Separate and combine!"_

 _The energy split up and then morphed together, creating a sort of artificial moon. As bardock looked up, he suddenly started to change. He was growing larger and larger, and his body was being covered with golden fur. Suddenly, two (connected) Golden Oozaru. At first, both Oozaru seemed completely motionless, but after a few minutes, The two oozaru started to… merge. One Oozaru was being absorbed into another Oozaru, which was turning slightly red. As soon as the process was complete, a bright red God Oozaru was standing in front of Kineret and Gine._

" _Dad… Dad! It's me, Kineret, your son. Dad, don't you recognize me? Dad… Dad!"_

 _The Oozaru looked down at Kineret, and started to remember who he was. Slowly, Bardock shrunk back down from the God Oozaru, but he seemed to have changed. His hair was in the style of a super saiyan 4, but was spiked upwards and yellow like a normal super saiyan. He had bright blue fur all over his chest and arms._

" _Bardock, my husband… you're incredible. I mean, your… your ki!"_

" _Thanks, Gine. Seriously, I didn't expect this to actually work. I wonder what I should call this… I guess since it's like two super saiyan four's combined, I will name this transformation... super saiyan 8! Lycon can come at me with all he's got, but he won't stand a chance!"_

 _So, Bardock has gained the power of super saiyan 8. However, though this is extremely powerful, Lycon has been given time to train to. How will this fight of legends end? Who will survive? Find out next time!_


End file.
